Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a multi-processor interface for connecting at least two processors to a shared memory, and more particularly, to a multi-processor interface that allows normal execution and access to the shared memory by both processors except for one of the processors being placed in a wait state when requesting memory access while the other processor is already accessing the shared memory.